marvel_cinematic_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Genesis
Biography Early Life Los Angeles Working at Stark Industries Whitney Frost Dealing with Isodyne Energy Council of Nine Zero Matter Overload Start of S.H.I.E.L.D. Disappearance and Hiding Off the Grid Hidden Bunker Captured and Questioned Returning to S.H.I.E.L.D. Trapping Hive Attack of the Primitives The New Director Personality Powers and Abilities Powers *'Darkforce Manipulation:' Darkstar obtained Darkforce-related powers from an explosion caused by Zero Matter. He is able to manipulate Darkforce in a variety of ways, especially projecting bolts of Darkforce that appear as twisting black smoke and stun whomever they contact. :*'Superhuman Strength:' Darkstar possesses physical strength that exceeded that of a normal human, being able to lift an adult human off the ground with one hand effortlessly, sending someone flying with a single backhand swipe and punching an adult human with enough force to shatter a stone wall behind them. :*'Molecular Density Manipulation:' Darkstar can alter the density of his own body. He can lower his body's density, making him intangible, allowing himself to pass through solid objects of organic and inorganic nature. He can heighten his body's density, making him diamond-hard, providing resistance to injury. He is also able to expand his state of intangibility and invulnerability to other objects making them intangible or invulnerable alike. ::*'Intangibility:' Darkstar is able to pass through solid matter by passing his atoms through the spaces between the atoms of the object through which he is moving. ::*'Invulnerability:' Darkstar is able to withstand severe strikes by Daisy Johnson with her vibration shockwaves, feeling little pain and experiencing practically no physical damage from the altercation. He even managed to not be knocked unconscious by an I.C.E.R. after being shot several times by it, a trait normal human beings do not have. :*'Accelerated Healing Factor:' Darkstar's also has dramatically heightened healing capacities that allow him heal at faster rate than a human. ::*'Longevity:' Darkstar's body will never get sick, rot, age or truly grow old, he does not need to eat, drink, or breath. As a result, he will stay young, and in pinnacle human conditions forever. :*'Superhuman Speed:' Darkstar can run at incredible speeds. :*'Force-Field Generation:' Darkstar can generate fields of black energy, which are impervious to gunfire. He can also use the fields to protect others from harm. :*'Teleportation:' Darkstar can transport himself from one area to another. Aside from himself, he can also teleport others so long as he is making direct contact with them. :*'Flight:' Darkstar can levitate off the ground and fly through the air at great speeds. :*'Biokinesis:' Darkstar is capable of controlling the biological structure of his own and other people's bodies. He can produce biomolecular energy at will to affect organic matter he touches. This allows him to heal physical damage done to his body or the bodies of others, repair cerebral functions, and alter the composition of his own molecules in certain ways. He is capable of rewriting someone's genetic structure at will, and manipulate the human genome, altering eye, hair and skin color or implanting physical characteristics. ::*'Healing:' Darkstar can heal others from various injuries, broken bones, severe burns and even a mortal stab through the chest, illnesses and diseases. :::*'Resurrection:' Darkstar can bring people back from dead. ::*'Necrokinesis:' Darkstar can harm others, to cause different types of illness, massive swellings and organ failure. :*'Shapeshifting:' Darkstar can morph his body to match any human appearance within seconds and copy clothing. He can also access the thoughts and memories of the person he is mimicking, as well as shift from his human form into a shadow made of Darkforce. :*'Interdimensional Travel:' Darkstar can open portals to the Darkforce dimension and travel through them to anywhere in the universe, including other planets. Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect:' Darkstar is an exceptionally intelligent person, creating weapons and devices that are considered futuristic. *'Master Engineer:' Darkstar is a gifted engineer and has been able to make many complicated inventions at a young age. *'Master Scientist:' Darkstar is very resourceful and knowledgeable in many different fields of science. *'Multilingualism:' Darkstar can speak fluent in English, Japanese, French, German, Russian and Italian. *'Expert Combatant:' Darkstar is a self-taught hand-to-hand combatant with years of street fighting experience. Relationships Family *Father † *Mother † *Grandmother † Allies *Stark Industries :*Howard Stark - Former Employer and Friend † :*Jason Wilkes - Former Colleague and Friend *Strategic Scientific Reserve :*Peggy Carter - Friend † :*Daniel Sousa - Acquaintance *Edwin Jarvis - Friend † *Dottie Underwood - Enemy turned Reluctant Ally *Ana Jarvis *S.H.I.E.L.D. (first incarnation) :*Chester Phillips † :*Howard Stark - Friend † :*Peggy Carter - Friend † *S.H.I.E.L.D. (second incarnation) - Subordinates :*Phil Coulson :*Alphonso Mackenzie :*Melinda May :*Jemma Simmons :*Leo Fitz :*Secret Warriors ::*Daisy Johnson ::*Lincolon Campbell † ::*Joey Gutierrez ::*Elena Rodriguez *Glenn Talbot *Holden Radcliffe Enemies *Andrew Henry † *Council of Nine :*Calvin Chadwick † :*Hugh Jones :*Rufus Hunt † *Whitney Frost *Receptionist *Maggia *HYDRA *Gideon Malick † *Hive † :*Giyera † :*Hellfire :*Primitives Appearances Category:Fanon Characters Category:Agent Carter (TV series) Characters Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Strategic Scientific Reserve Agents Category:Scientists Category:S.H.I.E.L.D Agents Category:Heroes Category:Multilingual Characters